Snow Angels
by Hellbound03
Summary: A child who has long lost his innocence, now finds himself in gods hands.


Snow Angels

Soft frosty flakes of the lightest satin, fluttered gently onto a glistening white surface. Although the rest of Lae's family was inside drinking hot cocoa in their warm, rented condo, Lae was sitting in the two-foot deep snow; simply pondering life's many mysteries. His extremely fair complexion blended perfectly with his surroundings. He might have been completely inconspicuous if it weren't for his jet black hair and black clothes. Lae was a deep Goth. His parents had disagreed with his practices but eventually allowed him to change his name from Laris, a Latin name meaning cheerful, to Lae, a Laos word meaning dark. Only under circumstances when no one was watching would he ever show signs of pure faith. It was completely understandable, then, that he laid down in the snow, and began making a snow angel, quite positive that there were no people in a quarter mile radius. When he had finished, he stood upon it, spread out his arms, and looked up at the sky. So it was, that at this moment, with flakes of snow falling upon his face, that the heavens had one final chance to cure him of his dark side, and in a desperate attempt to save him, made the earth fall from under him, trapping him I a cave some 20 feet below land, and leaving him in darkness.

Lae was starting to feel around him. He found the familiar texture of cold sand rather than snow. A vile smell was wafting slowly through the air. Lae sniveled loudly at the odor. He opened his eyes only to see an impenetrable darkness. He waved his arms above his head frantically to see if there was any ceiling in arms reach. He had no such satisfaction. "Help!" He cried in a desperate voice, wondering whether he really expected anyone to answer. He backed up and hit his back against a wall of stone. He turned and clawed at it hoping to find some opening. He felt so helpless and blinded, but one thing he was sure of. If he could not see anyone, no one could see him. He wondered whether he should pray. After a moment of hesitation, he decided he would. He sank slowly to his knees. Then he formed his hands into somewhat steeple form and began to pray. As he prayed he realized how thirsty he really was. He smacked his lips uncomfortably. He then prayed for something to quench his thirst. After a couple of minutes he stood again. Fortunately, Lae was a very bright child and hardly did anything with much hesitation, and with great vigor. He automatically came into his survival senses. "What to do in caves," Lae said pointlessly. He walked forward to see how wide the cave really was. He waved his arms in front of himself to prevent himself from the walls around him. Unfortunately, it did not protect his fee, and his shoe collided with something. Lae fell forward and hit he face upon the ground. He tasted cold, foul sand. He sputtered and coughed to try and rid his mouth of it. In the end he ended up swallowing it by accident. After a minute of disgust, he crawled back to the place he had fallen and found a bowl shaped slab of stone. It was smoothed out and hollow. He picked it up and felt the bottom. Jagged blocks of stone met his fingertips and nearly cut them. He was still feeling the bowl when he heard a curios noise. It sounded like a faucet spewing water. He set the bowl back in its place and found that water was falling through the roof and into the bowl. With delight, he put his hands into the liquid and splashed it in his face. It was cold. He suspected the snow was starting to melt and the water came into the cave. Honestly, he didn't care. He gulped down the water faster than it was coming. Soon he stopped and lay back refreshed. "Thank you," He said smiling at the heavens. They smiled back through the darkness.

Lae awoke startled by a loud noise. It was a combination of a growl and a really old car. "Probably American," Lae said sadly. It took him a few minutes to realize what this meant. Someone was out there that could possibly help him. Lae stood up immediately and began screaming, "Help" at the top of his lungs. When the noise proved capable of drowning out his voice, he resorted to banging on the floor. A few hopeless minutes of this despicable behavior continued before the sound faded off. Lae was stunned. What now? Was he destined to be alone in this cave forever? Lae didn't think so. He did the only thing he could think of. He prayed. Slowly but surely, he felt a warm sensation sweep over him. He felt determined. As he continued to pray in his stone tomb, a sound much like the one before started. The only difference was that it was much louder, as though it came from directly above him. It took him a moment to realize, that that was exactly where it was. One dilemma, though. Even as he thanked the lord for this opportunity, he realized that the roof was going to cave in on him. He listened in horror as the ceiling above him began to crack. He stumbled aimlessly in an attempt to get away from the stones that were beginning to fall. Then something of the most curious nature occurred. He saw, the light. It shined down in a brilliant mix of colors. Lae had never seen something so tremendous and overwhelming as the brilliant array of light that greeted his eyes at that moment. A very loud noise broke his gaze at the light. It was the sound of the truck, on the last solid piece of stone. Lae had managed to dodge all the rest. Lae was standing directly under it. His heart stopped. He knew that god could not save him now. He wasn't completely sure whether he wanted to be saved. He knew that he had never been so thankful to the lord, and that he never be this pure again. The car started to fall, rocks sliding down with it. Lae just looked up at the sky and smiled.

Lae died that day. In his mind he knew, that he could never be so pure again. You see he sacrificed a lifetime on earth, for an eternity in heaven. He died, for a snow angel. No one completely knows what happened to him, but most people think he is in a better place. I hope he is


End file.
